


Bigger One Tops

by chanxoxohun



Category: EXO
Genre: ChanHun, Curiousity, M/M, SeYeol, TopSehun, bestfriends!AU, bottomsehun, bottomyeol, chanhun!nsfw, chanse, sechan - Freeform, switch!chanhun, topyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanxoxohun/pseuds/chanxoxohun
Summary: Chanyeol thinks he tops between him and Sehun if both of them are gay. Since he was bigger. Sehun thinks its absurd.





	Bigger One Tops

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I started writing this but here it is^^ lol  
> It took almost a lot of days to finish bcos idk if i want it to be detailed or not but i decided to make it a lil detailed (i think) hahaha. 
> 
> So to everyone who keeps on asking who tops on chanhun, here is your answer.

It was summer and a quiet time in EXO’s dormitory when Chanyeol barged into Sehun’s bedroom.

“I think I’ll top Sehun-ah,” Chanyeol said, the moment he stepped inside the room. He found him lying on his bed and playing with his phone.

Sehun sighed and thought his hyung should stop thinking about the idea of who tops in the two them if they were gay.

The thing was, Sehun _is gay_. But he’s not going to say that to anyone. Especially not to his Chanyeol-hyung.

But ever since Chanyeol and Sehun went to Hakone last week for vacation and met a couple kissing in the outdoor bath accidentally, things changed.

The couple’s names were Baekhyun and Yixing. They chatted with them for a few moments with alcoholic drinks, which was a bad idea. If Sehun only knew that the couple were not alcohol tolerant, he would’ve said no.

After a few drinks, the couple started to be touchy. That made the scene awkward. Baekhyun started to sit on Yixing’s lap and kissed his face, saying that he should top for once. In front of them.

And that’s where Chanyeol started to be curious. Of course, there’s nothing with Chanyeol being curious.

But, Chanyeol being curious about who tops on the both of them? Oh, no.

-

_“What do think, Sehun-ah?” Chanyeol asked as they returned to their hotel room._

_“Think about what?” Sehun asked back and drank from his bottled water._

_“Who would top between us?”_

_Sehun choked and coughed as he heard the question. “What the fuck, hyung? Why would you even ask that?”_

_“I’m just curious. That Baekhyun-guy kept insisting about this top-bottom issue, it made me think,” Chanyeol answered with furrowed eyebrows._

_Sehun groaned._

-

Sehun was not going to deny that he haven’t thought of it. He liked Chanyeol ever since he was 12? 15? He actually forgot. And now he was 23, he suddenly realized that he liked Chanyeol for that long now.

“Hyung, it doesn’t matter okay? Forget it,” Sehun replied as he tried to concentrate back on his phone. He was looking at Chanyeol’s SNS account. He tapped the comment section and read a few:

 _-I love you, Oppa!_  
_-I love you, Chanyeol!_  
_-You look handsome, oppa!_  
_-Gosh marry me Chanyeol! Were meant to be! I love you so much!_

Sehun scowled at the last comment. Nobody loves Chanyeol as much as he loves him.

 _So you should marry him?_ A small part of his brain asked. _Tss_.

“Sehunnie~ I can’t stop thinking about it, okay? I mean, I’m taller. I’m sure I top too,” Chanyeol looked at him, trying to make a point. He didn’t.

“Hyung, just because you’re taller doesn’t mean you top, okay?” Sehun didn’t know why he sound irritated. Apparently, the point that Chanyeol tops made him mad. Of course, he’s the taller guy but that doesn’t mean he could top _the whole time_.

_They could negotiate._

Chanyeol shook his head. “No, Sehunnie.”

“Actually, hyung the one who really tops are the bigger one,” Sehun pressed. He took a deep breath. “And I’m bigger.”

Chanyeol looked at Sehun incredulously. “You’re bigger? Excuse me, I’m bigger Sehun. So I top!”

“I’m just kidding, okay?” Sehun went back to his phone.

Sehun knew it was partly correct. With the height of 6.5 feet, Chanyeol could almost pass as a basketball player except that he has a slender figure. Chanyeol’s face were made with perfection. Unlike Sehun’s tight and sharp jawline, his was rounder and his fluffy cheeks made him look like a cute baby with a soft and dark pair of eyes.

Meanwhile, Sehun has dark and brooding eyes. He has milky skin unlike Chanyeol who has a fair complexion. Though Chanyeol was taller, Sehun wasn’t that small himself. The last time he checked his height, he was standing 6.3 feet tall. Not a bad upgrade for someone who was the smallest kid before during high school.

The only same thing about their appearance was their hair. They both decided to have their black hair permed. The new hairstyle made them look like a poodle.

 _A cute one_ , Sehun added.

But all of that didn’t matter, Sehun couldn’t see the relevance of their appearance to their topic at hand.

He thought Chanyeol was done but he was wrong. After a few grunts of frustration probably from Sehun not giving him enough attention, Chanyeol grabbed Sehun’s phone and set it down on Sehun’s desk.

“Show me.”

Sehun thought he heard wrong. He looked at him with a confused face. “What?”

Chanyeol pointed his pants. “Show me yours and I’ll show you mine. Let’s compare. The bigger one tops!”

“Are you mad?” Sehun felt his face burning. His hyung totally lost it.

But Chanyeol’s face was determined. Sehun has seen that look before. It was whenever Chanyeol makes his music. Or whenever he tries to learn a new sport. He won’t stop until he’s contented.

A curious Chanyeol is a determined Chanyeol.

“Sehunnie!”

Still blushing, Sehun tried his best to stop the possibility of being naked in front of Chanyeol. He stood up. “What the- hyung! Just drop it okay?”

“Show me! Sehun!” Chanyeol’s hands started to move. “I’ll show mine now.”

Sehun froze when Chanyeol dropped his own pants along with his boxers. He gulped at the sight in front of him.

Chanyeol’s pink-brownish member wasn’t even erect but it still looked long and thick. Sehun’s insides tingled. _Oh my gosh, I’m seeing it up close!_

 _Don’t wake up! Hyung will notice! Don’t wake up!_ Sehun begged his own member when he felt it stir.

“So?” Chanyeol’s voice broke him off his thoughts.

Sehun’s heart started beating so fast. He was nervous. He didn’t know what might be the outcome of this. He tried not to stare at Chanyeol’s member but was slowly failing.

“Sehunnie!” Chanyeol called once again and he knew that there’s no way out of this.

Sehun took a deeper breath. Slowly, his shaking hands reached the button of his pants and undo it. When his member felt a bit cold, Sehun heard his hyung gasped.

He tried not to look at Chanyeol’s expression. Especially when his face was totally burning red.

“It’s....pink,” Chanyeol commented in a low voice and gulped.

Sehun slowly looked up to find his beloved hyung staring at his member with wide eyes and jaw dropped. Slowly, Chanyeol’s face started to grow red up to his neck and ears. Sehun was starting to find it cute.

Smirking, Sehun’s confidence building up. “Just pink?”

Eversince, Sehun was already confident about his hidden member. It was longer about an inch than Chanyeol’s and probably thicker.

Chanyeol gulped once more and looked at Sehun who was smirking at him. “Y-yeah, but nevermind.”

He looked down and was about to reach his own pants on the floor, probably to cover his humiliation, but Sehun stopped him. He was now taking the lead. “Hyung, I thought you want to compare?”

He saw his hyung gawked at him. “S-sehunnie, that’s alright. Y-you’re right, it doesn’t matter who tops.”

“Hmm but hyung, I’m starting to be curious too,” he teased and slowly held his hyung’s shoulders with his both hands.

Sehun wasn’t sure if he was trying to seduce Chanyeol. Half of him was reluctant, what if Chanyeol was just shy? Embarrassed? What if everything falls into a wrong place? But the way Chanyeol looked so beguiling as he reddened, Sehun felt like he really wanted to seduce him. He liked it. He wanted more. He was sure of it.

Chanyeol started to shiver. “S-sehunnie.”

Sehun touched his face and caressed it slowly. Chanyeol’s face reddened more. Heat started to ignite within him. “Hyung, hmmm...”

Sehun’s hands slowly moved down to Chanyeol’s tight and smooth chest. Stroking down to his pinkish-brown nipples which gave him goosebumps down to his little bump tummy and then to his hips.

Chanyeol was still shivering but Sehun heard a moan. He looked at his hyung’s reaction as he said in a hoarse voice, “Let’s start comparing.”

He held the older one’s length like it was a delicate treasure. It was throbbing in his hand, slowly growing. He heard a gasp escaped from Chanyeol. He leaned in, holding his own member and put it beside Chanyeol’s. And they touched.

They both moaned. The feeling was maddening.

Sehun started to thrust slowly, the pressure was giving them splendid pleasure. Then another thrust came and he moaned. The friction was so erotic, it seemed so illegal.

“Sehun...” Chanyeol whimpered that Sehun felt him weakening in his every thrust. “That feels...”

“Hmmm?” Sehun continued to tease him. “Do you like that hyung?”

Chanyeol just moaned a reply, beads of sweat dropping from his neck. Sehun felt his throbbing member twiched, releasing drops of precum. He knew if he continued this, he was going to cum anytime soon.

And he didn’t want to. Not yet, anyway.

He stopped thrusting and looked at their members, both red and erect. He smirked as he noticed it again. “Looks like, I won hyung.”

Sehun looked at Chanyeol’s panicking eyes and smiled in victory. He leaned closer to his face and whispered, “I top.”

Chanyeol gulped but his eyes never left Sehun’s.

Their faces were an inch away. It was like everything was a blur and was just focused on them.

Sehun looked at Chanyeol’s beautiful black eyes that he loved so much. Saw how it changed from panicking to something wistful.

“Kiss me,” Chanyeol whispered, his voice was hoarse. “Please.”

“I would love to,” Sehun replied and grinned. He leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

When their lips touched, Sehun felt the world stopped. Nothing else mattered but just them, kissing. An asteriod could drop anytime on Earth and Sehun wouldn’t even give a damn.

Chanyeol opened his mouth and suddenly their tongues were battling each other. Sehun wrapped his hands around Chanyeol’s neck and deepened the kiss.

The kiss lasted almost a minute. They stared at each other’s eyes as they both try to catch their breath. Realization came over Chanyeol because Sehun noticed his face reddened again. He grinned at how cute his hyung was whenever he looked so shy.

Sehun slightly pushed him and Chanyeol fell on his bed. “Let me show you how I top, hyung.”

The sight in front of him made him hornier than he already was. Chanyeol on his own bed lying on his back, almost naked and ready for him. Just the way he fantasized every night.

Sehun controlled himself. He wanted to dominate Chanyeol and fuck him until they both couldn’t breathe anymore. But nope, he wanted everything to be perfect especially this will be their first time that they’ll engage in coitus.

“Take off your shirt, hyung.” And so Chanyeol did.

Sehun walked to his drawers, opened and took a Vaseline. He saw Chanyeol staring at him, following his every move. Sehun looked at his reaction, to see if there’s any hint of wanting to stop. But there wasn’t, Sehun smiled and walked to his waiting hyung.

Putting the Vaseline beside his hyung, he leaned in to the bed on top of Chanyeol. He leaned closer and tasted his mouth once again. Chanyeol with closed eyes, moaned.

“I love you, Sehun...” Chanyeol whispered. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

Sehun froze from Chanyeol’s sudden declaration. It was totally unexpected.

He stared at his hyung’s beautiful face, with closed eyes and driplets of sweat falling on his face. He felt his heart beat so fast. It beat so fast that it started to ache delightfully.

He was so happy it started to hurt.

~

It took how many seconds for Chanyeol to realize that Sehun stopped moving. He suddenly felt nervous. What if Sehun didn’t like his declaration? What if it ruined everything?

Their memories suddenly flashed back on his mind. From the moment they met during his first year in high school and Sehun was second year in middle school, to their trainee days, to the day when they finally debuted and lastly, up to now. The years he held on to his hidden feelings just to keep their long time friendship. He remembered everything.

His heart pained and slowly, he opened his eyes to welcome the new set of pain coming.

But what he saw was not pain at all. Sehun was staring at him, with tears pooled on his moon-like eyes and a wide smile on his lips.

Sehun was looking at him like he was the most beautiful man he ever seen. Chanyeol smiled back and reached out to him and caressed his face, “Why are you crying?”

Sehun sniffed. “Because I love you too.”

Chanyeol stared at him, making sure he heard him right. “You love me?”

Sehun nodded, tears still flowing from his eyes. “I love you... so much.”

Chanyeol pouted, trying to hold back his big smile. He felt his eyes sting.

“I love you so much, hyung.”

Tears flowing out, Chanyeol finally showed his smile. He never thought of the possibility of Sehun loving him back. “I love you too so much, Sehun. I can’t believe...”

Sehun grinned and shushed him. “Let me continue showing you how much I love you.”

Sehun kissed him, this time it was full of something more than lust. It was made of love and Chanyeol willingly kissed him back.

Chanyeol felt Sehun’s trail of kisses on his body when Sehun left his lips. He shivered in pleasure. Sehun’s kisses were giving him intense heat that made him moan again.

Sehun’s kisses went down to his hips. He bucked it up and gasped in pleasure when his member hit Sehun’s sharp jaw.

He heard Sehun giggled below him. “Hyung, be patient, okay?”

Chanyeol grunted in reply. He wanted to say ‘okay’ but he’s been waiting for this moment for a long time. He couldn’t wait for any longer.

He felt Sehun’s kisses again, from the left side of his hips to the other side.

“Please... don’t tease me, Sehunnie.”

Then he felt Sehun went lower. He gasped when Sehun took hold of his throbbing member. He held it carefully that Sehun felt it grow in his hand.

With all his might, Chanyeol thought of an idea and rose up, “Sehunnie, give me yours.”

“Oh naughty hyung,” Sehun looked up and grinned, liking Chanyeol’s idea.

Chanyeol blushed and watched as Sehun settled on top of him and turned. Giving him the full view of his long and thick member.

Chanyeol took and stroked it then kissed the tip, receiving a moan from Sehun. He smiled, suddenly liking the thought of making Sehun moan and weak.

He started to lick down when he felt a wet flesh licking his own. And when Sehun took all of him, he threw his head back and closed his eyes in ecstacy.

Sehun sucked his length with so much gusto. Chanyeol felt his body convulsed with new profound pleasure that he never experience before. He breathed hard and took Sehun’s member to his mouth and returned the favor. He felt Sehun shook on top of him.

Then Chanyeol felt another foreign feeling below him. Sehun’s finger was cold probably from the lube he had and slowly invaded his butthole, sending him an electrifying sensation. The invasion tingled his closed walls letting another moan came out from him.

Sehun’s finger came in and out of his anus, sending Chanyeol into the bits of heaven. Then his finger was added with another one, making his walls stretch wider. Chanyeol gasped even louder between Sehun’s length on his mouth.

Then Sehun moved and settled between Chanyeol’s legs. He picked up the Vaseline and scooped a huge glob of lube. He rubbed it in his own member.

Chanyeol watched the whole thing with uncertainty. “Do you think it’s going to fit?”

Sehun smirked. “In consolation hyung, I’ll let you take my ass after this.”

“Really? I’d-I’d love that,” Chanyeol got hornier with the thought of pounding Sehun’s ass.

The cold feeling started again when he felt Sehun entering him. He felt his ass stretched at the thick member. He tried to bit back a scream but failed. “Sehun-ah you’re so big!”

“Hmmm...” was only Sehun’s reply.

When Sehun started to thrust, Chanyeol couldn’t stop moaning. The pounding lasted for a few minutes when Chanyeol felt himself being on the egde. “I’m gonna cum, Sehunnie!”

Sehun grunted and thrust deeper and faster. “M-me too!”

Loud moans filled the room during their release. Both of them panted so hard and looked at each other’s eyes. With love and content, Chanyeol leaned up and kissed Sehun. The smell of sweat and musk filled their noses.

Chanyeol broke the kiss, leaned on his lover’s forehead and smirked. “My turn.”

He realized as he settled between Sehun’s smooth legs, it doesn’t matter who tops in the two of them. They can switch anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments. It would be much appreciated.


End file.
